


Midnight

by Iminthecorner1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminthecorner1991/pseuds/Iminthecorner1991
Summary: Sirius is in love, James and Remus are clueless and Peter… Well Peter just wants the best for everyone. Even if it means keeping one of his friends' feelings secret





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I used my dream cast for this; Aaron Taylor Johnson as James. Ben Barnes as Sirius, Andrew Garfield as Remus and Jamie Bell as Peter Pettigrew

It's midnight and Sirius can't sleep, James is still out off somewhere sucking Lily Evans's tonsils out and Remus – Well no one quite knows where Remus goes to, and they figure it's best not to ask because he's so secretive. He'll only get defensive and go off on one of his sulks – Hiding in the Fifth Years bathrooms until Peter or Lily go to console him.

Tiptoeing downstairs to the common room, Sirius finds a somewhat welcome sight waiting for him. Peter's up and sat with two mugs of hot chocolate, or it might be tea. He can't tell yet as he's not close enough to smell it, Sirius and Peter have fallen into a comfortable routine over the last few months. They're not friends but they're not enemies – They're somewhere in between and Sirius is sort of glad that Peter stays up late with a warm drink and an open ear

"Couldn't sleep?"

Peter knows about Sirius, he doesn't have to ask. He just knows and that both scares and relieves Sirius; Scares him because Peter could tell everyone but relieves him because at least he doesn't have to bear the burden alone. Sirius thinks that maybe Peter is the same way inclined, that maybe he has a secret affection for one of his clever friends in Ravenclaw. But there were times when Sirius caught Peter staring at the pretty Hufflepuff girl in Fourth Year with blonde hair and eyes too big for her face – Peter is the shyest member of their group of friends but even he has a capacity to love

"I can never sleep. Not until I know they're both back"

Peter nudges a mug over and offers a small smile before staring into the fire "You should tell them. Then maybe you won't hurt so much" Sirius' face morphs into an emotion that Peter can't decipher and he shakes his head firmly "No. No I can't and I won't. And You can't either Pettigrew" A frown etches its way on to Peter's face as he nods quietly. It's not right, he knows it's not right to torment yourself. But Sirius is always so stubborn and set in his ways that no one can ever talk him out of it once his mind is set  
Peter knows not to bring it up again and thinks that maybe his good news will cheer his friend up

"I… I asked Elladora on a date today" Sirius lifts his head, glad that his friend has changed the subject and he smiles "You know, the girl in Hufflepuff. She… She said Yes" Sirius grins, genuinely happy for the youngest member in their friendship group and claps him on the shoulder "Didn't think you had it in you, Pettigrew. Well do.." The conversation halts as Common room door swings open and James and Lily stumble in. Peter's eyes zone in on Sirius as his face goes blank of all emotions

"Say Peter, would you like to sit with me tomorrow? You know for breakfast?" The room falls silent as James watches his best friend, Peter's eyes frantically flick around until they land on Lily giving him an encouraging smile – Lily and Peter were closest, and he didn't want her to think she was being ditched "Of course I would. I'll tell you more about Elladora" Sirius nods, not trusting his own tongue and he stands shakily making his way to the stairs, wanting to be away from the situation

"Siri… Are you okay?" He brushes Lily's hand off his shoulder and glares at her. It's not Lily's fault and he knows that but he can't make himself feel anything other than betrayed. James should have been his. Sirius wanted James to be his "Sorry Lil. I'm good, just not feeling well" He kisses her cheek gently and smiles before walking tentatively up the stairs, walking across the landing to his dorm.

Remus is next in the dorm, looking worse for wear as he collapses in the space that Sirius had occupied just moments before. Peter wants to throttle his male friends, he wants to scream and shout at them but he knows it'll make the situation worse. He knows Sirius will hear and yell at Peter for breaking his trust and the last thing Peter wants is to lose a friend. He's worked too hard to make friends in his six years of school so he keeps his mouth shut.

"You look like you had fun, what was her name?"

"Sod off, Potter"

Peter flinches at his friends tone then relaxes as James and Remus start laughing. He holds out his wand, casting a warming charm then collects the full mug that Sirius had left behind and decides to visit with him while James and Remus talk about Remus's latest conquest. He knows Sirius won't mind if he just walks in, they have the same anatomy after all and if Sirius was changing his door would be locked

"I have your cup of tea here" He sets it down on the window ledge then sits down and stretches his legs out in front of him "They're assholes" Peter mumbles. He hides a smile as he hears Sirius cough out a laugh and he knows his plan to get Sirius feeling a little better, has sort of worked "No, I mean it Sirius. They're real assholes" A grin creeps up on Peter's face as Sirius lets out a laugh. It's loud enough to fill the room but quiet enough so that anyone outside can't hear

"I love them"

"I know. And that's okay"

"You're not going to tell. Are you?"

Peter hesitates but lets out a sigh at Sirius' desperate face and quiet mumbles of "Please Peter? Please?" His heart hurts for his friend, wanting him to be nothing but happy. But he knows that Sirius will be okay in time. Sirius is stubborn and strong willed. He can make it through anything

"Course I'm not going to tell"

They shake hands smiling at one another until Peter stands and rests his hand on the door handle. He lingers in the room a while before glancing down at Sirius who's half asleep on the floor "G'night Peter"

"G'night Sirius. Sweet dreams"

He doesn't hear the quiet thank you as he closes the door, leaving it open slightly so Sirius can have some light. He peeks in and watches the older boy climb in bed before turning on his heels and walking to his own room. Which he shares with James and Remus

"Hey. How's Sirius?"

Peter smiles at his friends as he pulls his shirt off, climbing in bed. Wiggling around he warms himself up then turns on his side and tells them what they want to hear

"He's fine"

He offers his friends another smile before turning over, letting out a yawn as he mumbles

"He's going to be just fine"


End file.
